Garrick
| area = Beregost (AR3300 – 2505.2270) | strength = 14 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 9 | intelligence = 13 | wisdom = 14 | charisma = 15 | total_scores = 81 |creature_codes = GARRIC.cre |voice_actor = Dee Bradley Baker }} Garrick is a chaotic neutral human bard and a potential companion in . Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Garrick is available from Chapter One. You will find him waiting outside The Burning Wizard in Beregost. He will ask if you are willing to protect his mistress Silke for 300 gold; accept his offer and then complete the quest, The Silke Dilemma, which leads to Silke's death. Speak to Garrick again and allow him to join. If you help Silke instead during the quest he won't join and will vanish from the game. If you kill Silke before talking to Garrick, he will not be able to respond, and you will not be able to recruit him. However, preemptively killing Silke does not affect your reputation and can solve a difficult fight with a quick backstab. Relationships * Garrick and Ajantis share a great mutual respect and consider each other men of honor. * Alora enjoys Garrick's music and will sometimes ask him to play songs for her. Interestingly enough, however, she will only do this if Eldoth is also in the party. * Garrick regards Branwen fondly and sees her as a very caring person. * Garrick sees Dynaheir as rude and lacking in manners. Dynaheir, however, thinks rather highly of Garrick. * Garrick dislikes Edwin because of the mage's rude and abrasive personality. * Eldoth, Skie, and Garrick have a wild love triangle. Garrick is head over heels for Skie, who is in turn head over heels for Eldoth, who in turn...well, really doesn't care for Skie at all and doesn't think too highly of Garrick, either. Garrick believes Skie deserves far better than Eldoth, who is borderline abusive towards her, and he has a lot of resentment towards Eldoth as a result. * Garrick and Jaheira get along very well and think very highly of each other. * Kagain dislikes Garrick and thinks the bard is a complete idiot. Garrick refuses to engage the dwarf in response to his insults, as it takes two to make a quarrel. * Garrick looks up to Khalid and sees him as an honorable person. * Garrick also looks up to Kivan and sees him as an honorable person. * Minsc enjoys Garrick's music and will sometimes encourage him to play. * Montaron is rather disdainful towards Garrick. * Quayle thinks Garrick is stupid and will often insult him. Surprisingly, though, Garrick is among the few characters that actually tolerates Quayle. * Safana thinks very little of Garrick and is dismissive and bossy towards him. * Shar-Teel dislikes Garrick and will often shoot scathing insults at him unprovoked. Garrick takes these insults graciously for the most part, but still dislikes her and finds her rude. * Garrick dislikes Tiax and thinks he is far too rude to the other party members. * Viconia thinks little of Garrick and will often try to boss him around. * Garrick and Yeslick are very friendly towards each other. Gameplay * In : companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn He returns in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn but not as a party member. He can be found in the Athkatla Temple District trying (or rather failing) to woo a female temple knight of the Radiant Heart with the help of a gnome friend. Nervous, he fumbles the lines being recited and gets to saying inappropriate things. When Gorion's Ward talks with him, he vaguely remembers them, but he doesn't know how he met the party or any names of party members. After some time has passed, when revisiting the same location, the gnome has married the female temple knight and Garrick, who was playing at the wedding feast, met a woman from Calimshan, whom he accompanies to that southern nation. He won't be encountered again after this. Gallery Garrick GARRICK Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Humans Category:Bards Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic neutral companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of neutral morality